Lily
An insect-obsessed girl who hangs around the central plaza in the town of Cordan, located in the autumnal southwestern region of Galariland. Has very overprotective parents who won't let her wander too far from home, so she's taken to collecting and cataloguing bugs in her hometown to pass the time. She's so proficient at it now that she can even grab insects out of the air with her bare hands, and some say she's even begun thinking and acting like a bug herself. Very particular about what she wants, somewhat moody at times, and extremely passionate about her dear insects. She also calls Pietro "Piepie". Maxing her affection gives you a key item Lily's Heart, which increases your chance of catching rare bugs. Gifts Loved "Wooooa, it's Corn Bread! My favorite! Thank you so much, Piepie!" * Corn Bread Liked "Whooooa! That's so nice of you, Piepie! Thank you!" * Milky Risotto Neutral "Thank you, Piepie!" * Bitter Spinach * Clingy Potato * Cuckotte Egg * Frosty Napa Cabbage * Luminous Watermelon * Mathieu Orange * Pure White Turnip * Sumoo Milk * Tear-Inducing Onion * Tree Broccoli Disliked "Mmmmnnnngg ... Blegh. I don't like these." * Prairie Eggplant * Zuzul Tomato Dialogue One Petal "Hey. Whatcha doing? Are you bored?" "Hee hee hee! I caught another bug!" "Look! Look, look! I got a big bug this time!" Two Petals "Hee hee. You know what I was just doing? I was staring at a bug I caught earlier! It's really neat." "Hey, Piepie, what are you doing right now? ...Bzzt! Nope. That's not the right answer. You give up? You're talking to meeeee! (sung)" "Oh, it's Piepie! Heeeeellooooooo!" Three Petals "Piepie! Ummm, uhh... You wanna play together? I was just about to catch some bugs!" "Hee hee hee. Piepie, are you having fun? Because I sure am, now that you're here! (sung)" Four Petals "Piepie, do you enjoy talking with me? Hee hee! Of course you do, or you wouldn't come here so often! (sung)" "Whenever I'm talking with you, Piepie, you know what happens? I start to feel all warm and tingly! I wonder why..." Five Petals "I'm getting my stuff together now, and I'll see you on your farm veeeeeeeery soon! (sung)" "Ooh, Piepie! Look! Look, look! Look at how big my smile is. You see it? ...You did that! (sung)" "You know, people sometimes say I'm a bug whisperer. Just having me around makes all the best bugs come out of hiding! (sung)" Flower Events One Petal TBD Two Petals Lily: Piepie, guess what? You know what I've been thinking about? You'll never guess! Never, ever! ...It's bugs! Bugs are the bestest, because they zip through the air, and they burrow into the ground, and they just seem to be having so much fun! I wonder how this town looks from a bug's perspective... Pietro: You know, that's a good question. How does it look? It must be pretty strange! Lily: ...Hmmm... Pietro: ...Hmmmmm... Oh, I know! Bugs work hard to survive every day just like we do, right? So I'm sure the town must look the same to them as it does to us. When you look at something sparkly, and a bug looks at something sparkly, I'm sure you both have the same wonder in your eyes. Lily: Oh! You're right! That makes total sense! We're the same! Completely the same! Maybe that's why I like sweets so much, just like the bugs. Because we both live our lives the same way! Thanks, Piepie! I feel better now! Three Petals Lily: Ooh, Piepie! Guess what? Guess what?! Pietro: What is it, Lily? Lily: I saw this really neat bug in my bug book! It was all shiny and glossy, and the book even says it can fly! Pietro: Wow. What bug is that, I wonder? Lily: Ummm, I dunno, but I'm gonna find a whoooooole bunch of them! I'm going to catch one and then another and then another, and then I'm gonna have a collection! I'm so excited! Pietro: I'm sure you'll get them, too. And finding them should be a lot of fun, since bugs like that live in all kinds of interesting places. Lily: ...It might be fun for you, Piepie. You don't have anyone to scold you. Pietro: What do you mean? Lily: Nothing. Just that if my daddy and mommy would let me, I'd love to go searching for bugs with you sometime! Four Petals Lily: Mnnnnggg... Pietro: What's the matter, Lily? you look kind of angry... Lily: Ummm, it's my hair. It's gotten all puffy and spindly and annoying. Pietro: Really? It doesn't look any different to me. Lily: But it IS different! Right here! It's curling in the opposite direction than it usually does! Pietro: O-Oh. Well, I think it looks just as cute now as it ever did. Lily: Gaaah! I don't care what you think! I'm complaining, okay? Why can't you understand?! Pietro: S-Sorry... Lily: ...Well, you did compliment me, Piepie. So I guess it's okay! Pietro: A-All right. If you say so. I'm just glad you called me Piepie again, because that means you're back to your old self! Lily: Hee hee hee! I feel all weird when I'm with you, Piepie. Pietro: Huh? Lily: My heart beats all fast and wild. like a Leather Moth's wings! Pietro: It does? Are you okay?! Lily: Yeah, I'm okay! I just don't get why that happens. It's a strange feeling. My heart beats faster when I talk to you than it did when I first caught a bug, even! Pietro: That...does sound pretty fast. Lily: Right?! Maybe I should ask my mommy! Five Petals Lily: Hey, Piepie! Guess what? I made a decision! Pietro: You did? That's great! What did you decide? Lily: Well... Eheheh... ...I'm gonna go visit you at your place! Then we can play together, and catch bugs together, and do all sortsa stuff! Pietro: Wh-What?! Lily: ...What's wrong Piepie? Don't you wanna? Pietro: Oh, no, of course I do! That sounds like a lot of fun, in fact. Lily: Hee hee hee! (sung) I'm glad to hear it! I'm going to get my stuff together so I can stay on your farm for a looooong time. I'll see you there, Piepie! Pietro: All right. That sounds good. I'll be waiting for you! Category:Blessed Five Category:Characters